Lema del Team/Equipo Rocket
El Lema del Team/Equipo Rocket es un elemento básico en las apariciones de cada episodio del trío. Generalmente el Team/Equipo Rocket lo recita cuando es descubierto o para hacer notar su presencia y va acompañada de efectos especiales y poses, así como también un tema musical especifico que va cambiando a medida que lo hacen las generaciones. Segun ellos no pueden evitar decirlo, como en algunos episodios la palabra "problemas" los insita a decirlo. En Hispanoamérica a partir de Johto al final de la parte de la frase de James "Y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas" las estrellas es cambiado por el nombre de algún lugar o ciudad del mundo generalmente México ya que ahí se realiza su doblaje, James también cambia la frase "Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar" por frases graciosas, muchas veces en sentido con la situación o el disfraz que usan, o pedazos de canciones de artistas latinoamericanos. La parte de la ultima frase que no cambia es cuando James dice Ay Madre!. Y al final aparte de la aparición de Meowth sale Wobbuffet en Johto, Chimecho en Hoenn y Mime Jr en Sinnoh. Lema original El lema original fue recitado por Jessie, James y Meowth hasta la sexta temporada. Lema de la saga Frente Batalla El lema de la saga Frente Batalla fue recitado por Jessie, James y Meowth en la octava temporada apartir del EP409 gran parte de la novena temporada hasta La décima temporada en el EP471 Lema de la saga Diamante y Perla El lema de la saga Diamante y Perla es recitado por Jessie, James y Meowth a partir de la décima temporada hasta la Decimotercera temporada. Lema de La Saga Black and White Lema Recitado por Jessie , James y Meowth a partir de la Decimocuarta temporada. {| cellspacing="3" width="100%" |- | width="50%" valign="top" | Traducción al Español :Jessie:Si Preguntas ¿Que Sucede? :James: Mañana te daremos la repuesta :Jessie:Futuro El Blanco Mundo que esta por venir es el color de la Maldad! :James: Universo un justo Martillo para el Mundo Oscuro :Meowth: Expandiremos nuestros nombres a través de esta Tierra :Jessie: La destructora de la Pasión Jessie :James: La Pureza de la Oscuridad James :Meowth: La Infinita Sabiduría Meowth :Todos: ¡Ahora nos reunimos en el Nombre del Equipo Rocket! Ingles :Jessie: Again is the question, so twerpish indeed. :James: The answer to come as we fell the need. :Jessie: Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future! :James: Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe! :Meowth: And carving our names into the rock of eternity! :Jessie: The fiery destroyer, Jessie! :James:'And with thunderous emotion, I am James! :'Meowth: Wisest of the wise, Meowth! :Todos: Known better... :Todos: Under the name of Team Rocket! Curiosidades *En el episodio La piedra base reaparece, Ash, Maya y Brock les copian el lema, pero Jessie salta enseguida gritando: "¡¡Que sepáis que por plagiarnos os podemos llevar a los tribunales!!". *El lema original fue recitado una vez más en el episodio de la Undécima temporada. *En el doblaje Latino mencionan muchos lugares de México porque alli proviene el doblaje sin embargo tambien mencionan ciudades de otros paises de América Latina como Buenos Aires,Quito,Lima,Guatemala,etc. todas dichas por James en alguna ocasión. *Al Momento cuando el Team/Equipo Rocket dijo su lema en Isshu no aparecieron ni Wobbuffet ni Mime Jr. debido a que fueron dejados en los cuarteles generales. *En la décimo cuarta temporada el lema tiene que ver con los videojuegos Negro y Blanco ya que jessie El color de la maldad del futuro BLANCO Y James dice Universo, el martillo de la justicia en un mundo OSCURO(Oscuro se podría tomar como negro ya que la oscuridad es negra) Categoría:Team/Equipo Rocket Categoría:Anime